Ice archer 3
by Dark Empress V
Summary: Malcolm and the rest get hit by a car.


Since he was sitting on the left side, Malcolm took the brunt of the other car smashing into them, Mercifully, he had both front and side-airbags, and had put on his Kevlar, but it still hurt… "Thea! Emily! He managed in a hoarse voice…

"We're okay, mostly…" Emily managed, coughing. She had grabbed Thea at the moment of impact and ducked low. Caress was not as lucky and the poor wolf seemed to have one of its front paws broken. It whimpered softly and lay down on the backseat, its head resting softly near Emily's side.

The real problem was a dark figure who emerged from the car that hit them, clad in the League of assassins gear. In a flash, Malcolm moved to the passenger seat of the Panamera, retreiving his bow from its casing. Emily already had hers out. Thea just held onto the knife from before tentatively, and Caress bared her fangs.

The dark figure turned out to be a member of the League of assassins. Costume and all.

Malcolm seemed to know him. "Ethis" He said curtly, as the other one refused the courtesy of a "good evening" and immediately slashed at Merlyn with his Katana. Luckily Malcolm aimed true with his famous kick again and the man was out of the car in seconds. Emily managed to aim her bow so it hit somewhere near the man's shoulder and Caress was out of the car, chewing his hand right now, regardless of her paw. Thea panicked for a moment, but then she DID have the knife so she ran out and plunged it straight into the attacker's neck. Malcolm and Emily stopped dead for a moment, looking at this girl with pride. She truly was a warrior.

"Get back into the car, NOW!" Malcolm's voice could not be opposed and by this time they all knew more League members would be coming. The battered Porsche drove off with a screech and Merlyn was right, more warriors jumped right after them, but all they could do was just put some arrows in the trunk. Malcolm speeded up to ridiculous levels, apparently his Panamera was prepared for situations like these. Emily thought with a silent smile- if anyone else's was not, HIS would. The Cavalry's eyes jumped to Thea for a moment. The girl still held on to her knife, their opponent's blood dropping onto her fingers. "Here" – Emily offered her a hanky. The girl took it gratefully and wiped off the blood but said in a surprisingly firm voice – "I don't regret this. He tried to kill me and mine." She threw a glance Malcolm's way and Emily could see a flash of his smile of pride that mirrored hers. Thea was truly his daughter. She hugged a bit surprised Thea and the dog climbed to lie on both their knees as they sped off.

"What about Ollie and Felicity and Sara?" – Thea suddenly piped up, woken from a nap she'd begun when her marvel of a father managed to speed softly

away from the scene of the carnage.

He clicked on the comlink in his hear, invisible there. Emily had hers, so she heard, but she guessed they would have to give one to Thea too, now.

"Oliver?!" His voice was curt, but full of concern. Mercifully, he put it on comms, so nobody got screamed at. "We are fine for now, but they are shooting arrows at us and I'm almost out of mine! Where is Thea?!" "She is safe, with us," Malcolm's voice got level and calm again. Where can we meet?"

"As close as possible, send me your GPS location, There is news on Vanderbilt mother, Felicity will give you meet point via comm link.

"Allright. "

2 minutes later they had a meet point. One of the Glades filthy

sites of all things. Emily looked around, her body freezing again. News on the Vanderbilt mother could only mean ONE THING. but Malcolm did not even flinch. Meeting point was a meeting point. The man was a professional. Thea squeezed her hand hard, looking at her with compassion. "Truth is truth" she whispered and her father's arm reached out back to squeeze them too" "YES" He managed curtly as he maneuvered the car.

They seemed to drive for hours and hours. Finally they arrived at the meeting place. Oliver and Diggle jumped out immediately to check out on the women. Felicity hugged Thea, then they all petted Caress… All the girls and her seemed to fawn on the wolf.

Malcolm got out of the car slowly and carefully, Oliver noticed the most hurt of all, but he gave no sign of this. He just stretched out his hand ti Oliver abd Diggle. Broken, of course, but showing no sign of the pain. "Good evening" was all he said.

Emily was not so easily fooled. She picked up her phone and walked away from Thea and Malcolm…She said casually over her shoulder: "Merlyn Mansion, right?

"YES" They both answered laughing.

And that was when they both were driven, not without auntie and Malcolm's help.


End file.
